


The Counterspell

by czennie127



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bonding Spells, Bottom!Mark, Consent is Sexy, Demon Summoning, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fluff, Humor, Light Bondage, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Spells & Enchantments, demon!yuta, he's also a soft boi, magician!mark, top!yuta, you're gonna need jesus after reading this lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czennie127/pseuds/czennie127
Summary: Mark just wanted some help to finish his Demonology essay and pay his rent.He ends up summoning a sex demon instead.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 85
Kudos: 1086





	The Counterspell

Mark is stressed. 

He just got laid off at his part-time job because of budget cuts, and his boss didn’t even have the decency to tell him until his shift was over – at _one in the fucking morning_. The only good thing to come out of it, is that it’s late enough that he probably won’t run into his landlord demanding he pays this month’s rent (and yes, Mark is technically sixteen days behind, and now he doesn’t even have a job, and he already took a loan to pay his tuition and – great now he’s spiraling again.) 

His phone rings.

“What?”

“Is that how you pick up your phone?” Donghyuck sniggers on the other end of the line. “Are you done with work?” 

Mark sighs. He’ll tell Donghyuck tomorrow. He’s too tired to deal with his nagging tonight – he’ll probably offer to help, again, because his family is loaded and Hyuck has never had to worry about things like bills or part-time jobs. And he knows Donghyuck means well, but it still makes him feel uneasy every time he offers.

“Yeah, I’m going home,” he replies, hopping on his bike. The front tire is a little flat, so he reminds himself to take care of it tomorrow.

“Xuxi and I are at the club!” says Donghyuck cheerfully, as if the music in the background didn’t give that away already. “Do you wanna join? I think Jun is coming too.” 

Mark bites his lip for a second. 

“I have to study,” he says weakly. “I didn’t have time to finish my Demonology essay.”

“Still? Mark, class is literally in seven hours.”

“Yeah, I know,” he remarks, breath a little short as he stops at the traffic light. “I’ll work on it.” 

“Johnny will write it for you if you ask him,” he can practically see Donghyuck shrugging. 

“I know, but I wanna do it on my own. It’s about Conjuring anyway, I should be alright.”

“It’s a little creepy how you’re literally awful at every course but somehow excel at anything demonic.” Donghyuck giggles. “Says a lot about your personality.”

“Very funny.”

“Hey, can you pick something up for me at the shop, if it’s still open? I’m out of sage leaves, and I don’t want professor Lee to kick my ass for not bringing supplies to class.” 

“Only if you bring me coffee tomorrow. Double whipped cream.”

“Deal,” grins Donghyuck. “Don’t stay up too late, ‘kay?” 

Mark smiles a little as he gets off his bike and ties it to a lamp post. Donghyuck might be an annoying little shit most of the time – but he has his ways of showing that he cares. 

“Yeah. Don’t get so drunk you don’t show up tomorrow! And watch over Lucas, he might be a giant but his alcohol tolerance is shit.” 

“Will do.”

Mark slips his phone into his pocket as he makes his way to Taeyong and Taeil’s shop. _The Counterspell_ is still open like he expected – most magic supplies shops work odd hours anyway – and Mark greets Taeyong with a friendly nod as he steps inside. He can faintly hear Taeil doing inventory in the back. 

“Do you need help?” asks Taeyong, looking up from his book with glasses perched low on his nose. 

“Donghyuck is short on sage leaves,” he replies. Taeyong immediately hums and starts to look through the little boxes and vials. “And I guess I’ll just take a look in case I’m missing something too.” 

“Feel free,” says Taeyong with a smile.

Mark likes _The Counterspell_. Both owners are friendly and, even though it’s pretty small, the shop still has one of the best selections of ingredients and magic books in the whole neighborhood. Plus, it’s literally a five minute walk from Mark’s apartment, so on particularly slow afternoons he likes to hang around just to chat with Taeyong and read a few pages from ancient tomes he can’t afford. 

“That one’s on sale,” says Taeyong, spotting Mark flipping through one of the books in the demonology section. “Half price since it’s the last copy, and it’s a little battered too.”

“It might help with my essay,” he ponders.

“You’re taking Demonology this year, right?”

“Yeah. It’s my favorite class,” he shrugs, “but man, between all the other assignments and my shifts at work… I’m really late on this one Conjuring essay.”

Taeyong darts a look at the back, where Taeil probably is, then his eyes quickly go back to Mark. He looks secretive all of a sudden.

“The book is pretty advanced,” he says, tone low, “but Jaehyun has been telling you’re top of your class in Demonology.” Mark blushes a little at the praise. Johnny and Jaehyun are his friends, sure, but they’re also older and powerful and _cool_ , so it feels good to hear the compliment. “If you’re struggling a bit… You know, there are some spells that might be able to help.”

“Conjuring spells?” says Mark, eyes a little wide.

It’s not like he hasn’t thought about it, using his magic to get a little extra help, but he never considered using his Conjuring skills for… whatever Taeyong seems to be suggesting. 

He slams the book closed.

“So,” he clears his throat, “I’ll get this and, uh, the sage.”

“I’ll throw in a little extra for you,” winks Taeyong. “Who knows, you might end up needing it.” 

Mark leaves the shop feeling a little rattled, holding the book close to his chest. It’s starting to rain and, even though it’s light and the book is already old and a little worse for wear, he doesn’t want it to get wet. He knows Taeyong made him pay way less than half the price anyway, but it’s no secret Mark is his and Taeil’s favorite client. 

He toes off his shoes at the entrance, shutting the door to his house quietly in fear of waking up his landlord downstairs. He leaves the sage for Donghyuck on the table, goes to pour himself some water and then decides against it, filling a glass of red wine instead. He starts to sip on it as he goes through the book’s index. 

Mark is a good magician. He’s not that great at using herbs, unlike Donghyuck, but his skills are above average – especially when it comes to Demonology. Something about the subject always fascinated him, and he was more than excited when he heard Lee Taemin was going to be teaching the course this year, his demon-taming skills nothing short of legendary. Professor Lee is both fond of his enthusiasm and genuinely impressed with his magic, which is why Mark doesn’t want to disappoint him by turning in a half-assed essay on his very own specialty; the conjuring of otherworldly forces: demons. 

Despite popular belief, demons are not inherently evil, but they do lack understanding of most human morals and laws. Mark doesn’t really know what Hell looks like, but what he does know is that it’s nothing like various religions like to describe it – less burning flames and torture, and more like a different plane of existence, where dark magical beings live according to their own rules. 

Demonology is not frowned upon amongst magicians anymore, but it’s still a bit of a tricky subject. Because no other creature, not even faeries, the masters of trickery, are as powerful as demons are. Which is why Mark really shouldn’t be reading this very intricate spell about demon conjuring while pouring himself more wine, but no one is here to judge him, so. He lost his job and he needs money for rent and he really doesn’t feel like getting a failing grade from a professor he desperately wants to impress – because rumor has it that Lee Taemin works closely with his best students after they graduate, and he really wants to secure himself a spot on his team. 

Mark groans.

Of course there’s blood involved. Weirdly enough, he’s never been too squeamish about blood magic. He didn’t even know it was a supposedly bad thing until his friends in middle school told him so, and since then he’s been more careful about who he confides in. Still, even though the stigma around demonology and blood magic is mostly gone, he knows Donghyuck’s words held some truth to them. It’s a little strange, perhaps, for a magician to be mostly average at everything but extremely good at anything that used to be considered dark magic. The thing is, Mark doesn’t really see it as such. He knows magic is just a mean to an end, and it’s really the magician’s intentions that shape it – and, besides some petty revenge, his spells have never had any ill intent behind them.

He might be a little tipsy now. Enough to think that maybe, just maybe, evoking a demon to help him with his problems might be a good idea.

The only bad thing about old spells – they aren’t specific. And while Mark is pretty sure the spell would work – Taeyong and Taeil only keep quality spellbooks in their store – it only calls for a demon to help him with what he _needs and yearns for the most_. But, given how desperate Mark is to both succeed and not get kicked out of his place, that sounds pretty good. 

He gets out his ritual knife, starts messing around with sigils and circles of salt on autopilot, the motions coming natural to him. No matter how powerful of a magician Mark is, he’s still dealing with demons and might end up conjuring the wrong one – or one that doesn’t want to be bonded to a human just to help him with mundane tasks.

It stings when Mark cuts across his palm with the knife, and he lets the blood slowly drip into the bowl (he didn’t have time to whip out one of his fancy ones, so he’s just using a kitchen bowl, a choice he will reconsider in the morning once he’s completely sober.) 

He has mostly memorized the spell after reading it so many times, but he still glances at the book as he recites it, careful not to get anything wrong. 

Nothing happens. 

Mark would recite it a second time just to make sure, but he doesn’t want to risk some unwanted consequences, and he suddenly feels embarrassment flood his cheeks. _Really?_ This is the first time since he was a teenager that he completely fails at a spell. Ashamed, he slowly puts both the book and the wine away, wiping the circle of salt and going to the bathroom to tend to his hand. 

Defeated, he plops onto the couch and opens his laptop, finally resigned and ready to write the damn essay. He’s about ten words in when his laptop slams shut – and, um, there’s a boot on his laptop and – fuck – there’s a man in his living room.

Mark screams, and the man’s hand flies to his mouth to muffle the shout. Mark scrambles away, darting behind the kitchen counter, and grabs a knife from the sink as he immediately starts chanting a banishing spell. 

“Woah, not so fast.” The knife flies out of his grip and into the demon’s waiting hand. “You called me here, didn’t you?” 

Mark stops chanting and gapes at the man, taking in his silvery white hair and the telltale crimson red eyes. Like all demons, he’s beautiful. They’re creatures literally made to lure you in and persuade you to drop all your inhibitions, so of course he’s gorgeous, but there’s so much more to it that it hurts Mark’s head a little. The demon’s eyes are flaming red, not quite slanted, big enough to look predatory and the furthest thing from innocent. His hair is messy, not in an artful way, but like he literally just walked out of a fight to make an appearance in Mark’s living room, and he has black protection sigils all over his skin – behind his ear, on his neck, down his chest, disappearing into the oversized shirt half-tucked into skin-tight pants, his boots sturdy and the soles – nope, that’s not just dirt, it looks like blood.

“Mark Lee, twenty-one, Seoul? Isn’t that you?” says the demon, cocking an eyebrow.

Mark breathes.

“Yeah, I.” He pauses. This is bad. “I did call for you. But, like, half an hour ago.”

“Sorry, got a little held up.” The demon shrugs. “What, are you worried about your little circle of salt?” As a matter of fact, Mark is, even though he knows demons are impulsive – so if this had been the wrong one and wanted to hurt him, he would’ve done it already. “Don’t worry,” he says, shooting him a charming smile as he lifts his wrist. There’s a sigil on it, fresh and shiny, and Mark can feel the burn of his own on his chest: the bond. “My night was a little boring anyway.”

“Okay, so I was wondering if you – hey, _what the fuck?_ ”

“What?” The demon stops halfway through taking off his shirt. “Oh, you wanna know my name first? I guess humans like that, yeah.” He nods to himself, then finishes taking off the shirt and moves on to unbuckling his belt. “You can call me Yuta.”

“Stop!” screeches Mark, so loud it makes Yuta wince. “What the hell are you doing?!”

“Um,” Yuta looks a bit puzzled, “what you called me for?”

“What.” Mark feels his mouth go dry. “No, I called you – I conjured a demon to help me with – “ He pauses, then slowly closes his eyes. “What the fuck. No, really, _what the fuck._ ”

“I’m not following?” 

“Did I, by any chance,” asks Mark slowly, “evoke an Incubus?” 

Yuta looks at him like he’s starting to question Mark’s intelligence. 

“Are you sure you’re a magician?”

“Oh my god.” He puts back the knife and buries his face in his hands. “This is ridiculous. I need help with my rent and my fucking essay!” His voice is raising in octaves, and Yuta is looking more entertained by the second. “I don’t need to get laid! Why does the universe hate me!”

“So, just to clarify,” says Yuta slowly, “my pants are staying on?”

“Oh my fucking – yes, yes, they’re staying on.”

Once Mark starts to explain what happened, Yuta only manages to stay serious for a few second before he collapses in a fit of laughter. 

“Let me get this straight,” he wheezes, “you asked for help with _the one thing you need the most_ and the universe’s response is that you need some dick?” 

“Yes, it’s extremely amusing,” deadpans Mark, “also not helpful at all.” 

“Well.” Yuta’s lips curl in a devious smile and his eyes seem to go a little darker. For some reason Mark feels compelled to gulp, and maybe he should open a window because Yuta is lying on his couch and his shirt is still off and – “Maybe the universe knows best, you know? You look very stressed to me,” he adds, voice turning sweet, “I can make you feel good. Make you forget about all your problems.” 

Mark tries to speak but nothing comes out. Fuck. Yuta is hot. Of course he’s hot, he’s a fucking Incubus, looking absolutely irresistible is basically in the job description. His eyes drop on Yuta’s still half undone belt, and then a little further. He looks – 

“Nope,” he says out loud. “No. Not having sex with a demon tonight. I need to write an essay. I’ll undo the bond – “

Yuta scoffs and rolls on his back.

“l’ll write your essay, kid,” he says, then turns his head to look at Mark. It’s so intense he can feel himself tremble a bit under his gaze. “And then we can do something more fun.” 

Turns out being a demon does have its perks, Incubus or not, because it takes Yuta less than five minutes to write down a perfect Demonology essay – which Mark then has to type into his computer, because apparently no one taught demons how to use technology.

“It’s just ugly,” comments Yuta over his shoulder. “I mean, look at the letters, they’re all the same.”

“Are you here to discuss calligraphy?” 

“No, actually I’m here to fuck you, once you’re done with that.”

Mark chokes. 

“There’ll be no – no fucking, okay? Do demons even – do you know what consent is?” 

“Yah,” he gets a flick to the forehead, except it doesn’t come from a human so it’s pretty fucking painful. “Don’t patronize me, kid. You’re the one who called me begging to get dicked down, but I’m not doing that unless you’re into it.” 

The choice of words leaves Mark’s face flaming, as he stutters: “Good” and finishes typing out his essay. He sends it to professor Lee and looks up at Yuta, who is thankfully dressed again and is perched behind him on the couch. Mark has to look away from him quickly. 

Fuck. He’d be into it alright. 

“So,” he clears his throat, “you were… helpful with the essay. But there’s still a few more things I need. My rent, to be exact.” 

“I can’t just give you money, it doesn’t work like that.”

“I know, but – “ 

“Unless you want to make a _deal_.” 

There it is, back again. Sharp, devilish smile, and eyes so bright they should be terrifying but they’re somewhat alluring instead – the kind of trouble you want to get into.

Mark shakes his head and tries to focus.

“I’m not an idiot, my soul is gonna stay right where it belongs. But you’re a demon. You can find a way around it, can’t you?” 

Yuta rolls his eyes. 

“Of course I can. So, shall we?” 

He almost nods but gets interrupted by his own yawn. 

“Ah – wait. I need to sleep, I still have class tomorrow. We can take care of it after I come back.” 

“So what am I supposed to do in the meantime?” asks Yuta, a bit whiny, following him to the bedroom. Mark is too tired to tell him to go away.

“Sleep?” he suggests. Yuta gives him a look. “I know you don’t _need to_ sleep, but you still can if you _want to_ – “ 

“Someone has been doing his homework.”

For some reason he blushes a little at that. 

“Look, do whatever you want, just don’t terrorize the neighbors or destroy any property, okay? I don’t want to owe my landlord any more money than I already do.” He grabs the hoodie and sweatpants he uses to sleep, then turns to Yuta. “Do you mind?”

“What?”

“I need to change.” Yuta still looks unfazed and Mark is so exhausted he kind of wants to scream. “Can you turn around?” he asks slowly, gritting his teeth.

“Oh.” Yuta laughs and turns his back to him, and Mark sighs, beginning to strip. “I guess you don’t want me to see you naked?” He hums. “Why though? You’re pretty.”

Mark almost trips while trying to pull on his sweatpants.

“It’s – I don’t know you! You don’t just randomly get naked in front of strangers!”

Yuta must sense that he’s done because he turns around and smirks, and he looks so good Mark feels like someone just punched him in the gut.

“From my experience with other humans,” he says, “I’d say you’re wrong. Is it okay if I sleep naked?” 

Mark sighs and prays for his patience to last a little longer. 

“As I said, do as you please, I’ll get you some blankets and – “ His voice dies in his throat when Yuta just nods and takes his shirt off once again. Mark should really say something, but he’s kind of busy staring at the defined ridges of muscle on Yuta’s stomach, the expanse of his skin smooth and honey-like. “What – Yuta – stop!” 

He finally manages to find his voice but by then Yuta has already taken off his pants too, toned thighs which Mark totally doesn’t want to bite, and stops a second before pulling down his underwear when he hears Mark’s panicked voice. He looks very much done with him when he looks up.

“What is it now?”

“First of all, keep your fucking underwear on, oh my god.” He takes a breath. “And I meant – you’ll sleep on the couch, not _in my bed_.”

“I’m not sleeping on your couch. It was uncomfortable enough when I sat on it.” 

(Mark is not gonna dissect that sentence because he’s an adult and mature enough and – his brain should really shut the fuck up and stop making him think inappropriate things.) 

“Besides,” adds Yuta, flopping on Mark’s bed and making himself comfortable, “I already said I won’t touch you unless you want me to, so no need to look so freaked out. We’re bonded,” he reminds him, showing him the sigil as if to prove his point, “so, until you break the bond, you’re mine. I have no interest in harming you.” 

_You’re mine._

“Do you – “ his voice shakes a little, “do you promise?”

Yuta smiles at that, and for the first time it doesn’t look quite as dangerous, almost as if he finds Mark endearing.

“You’d trust a demon’s word?” Mark just nods silently, and Yuta’s smile softens further. “Yeah, kid, I promise. Stop worrying so much. I’ll wake you up at seven.”

“How do you know that I need to wake up at – you know what, I don’t care, it’s probably best if I don’t know.”

Yuta chuckles, and Mark feels extremely awkward as he turns off the light and gets under the covers, all too aware of the demon next to him. (The half-naked demon. He did admittedly sneak a peek to his – _mind out of the gutter, Mark, just go to sleep._ )

And he does, surprisingly quickly. It’s unexpected, and it’s just as unexpected when he feels Yuta shake him awake. Mark jumps, almost forgetting he isn’t alone. Then he blushes furiously.

“Did you make me have a sex dream?” he blurts out.

Turns out Yuta really loves laughing at his expense. When he manages to get a few words out without bursting into laughter, he says: “Sorry,” another chuckle, “still an Incubus, remember? My energy must have _rubbed off on you_.”

“You’re gross,” says Mark weakly, still trying to be inconspicuous and slowly moving a pillow to cover his crotch. Yuta snorts.

“Must have been a really good dream, huh?” His voice has that sweet and sultry tone again, and Mark couldn’t speak even if he wanted to. “Was I in it?” 

“I’m gonna have a shower,” he croaks out, then flings himself out of the bed and into the bathroom.

“Enjoy it!” comes Yuta’s amused voice from the bedroom.

Mark rests his forehead against the cold tiles. He manages exactly eight seconds of self-control before he has a hand between his legs. 

By the look in Yuta’s eyes once he comes out of the bathroom, he knows exactly what Mark was up to in there. 

His textbooks don’t really cover demonic breakfast habits, so he just ends up bringing Yuta a cup of coffee, standing awkwardly as the other stretches on their – his bed, Mark’s bed, definitely not _theirs_ – as he stretches on Mark’s bed, still only wearing boxers. Mark doesn’t mean to stare, but it’s also really hard not to. The sigils on Yuta’s body form arcane and somewhat beautiful shapes, wrapping around his skin like protective vines.

“Will you hand me the coffee or do you wanna stare some more?” grins Yuta, and Mark snaps out of his reverie, caught red-handed. 

He stomps out of the room right after handing Yuta his coffee, yelling: “Get dressed, you hellspawn!” which makes Yuta laugh. Mark got dressed in the bathroom, so he quickly eats some instant ramen and he’s half-way through it when he notices Yuta (finally dressed) observing him from the door.

“What?” he asks, mouth half-full. 

“Swallow.” 

Mark obviously chokes on the damn thing and ends up losing his appetite altogether, cursing Yuta all the way through. 

“Just stay here for a couple of hours, okay?” he hisses, dumping his books and laptop into a bag and slinging it over his shoulder. “I’ll come home after class and then we’ll go… deal with my landlord, I guess. Whatever that means. Get creative.” He pauses. “But not like, murder-creative.”

“Don’t worry, I know humans think killing is bad.”

Mark looks at Yuta. Yuta, completely unfazed, looks back.

“Right. Okay. Don’t burn my house down, please? I know you don’t need food, but just in case there’s, um, ramen, and I probably have some kimchi in the fridge.”

He doesn’t feel at peace at all leaving Yuta in his house, but he doesn’t really have a choice. He does want the demon to help him with the rent situation, and there’s no way he’s letting him out of the house. Not when his only reason not to commit murder is because _humans think it’s bad._

“You’re laaaaate,” singsongs Donghyuck as Mark enters the class, and he has to look away because he can’t really explain what – or who – held him up.

“Shut up, professor Lee isn’t even here yet,” he mutters, sitting down next to his best friend.

“Can you guys please lower your voices?” grumbles Yukhei, briefly lifting his head from the desk, eyes puffy and face uncharacteristically pale.

“Lightweight,” chuckles Xiaojun, who looks entirely too cheerful for someone who probably drank his entire body weight in tequila the night before. “How was the essay, Mark?”

“Um, it was – “ _do not think about Yuta naked do not think about Yuta naked Mark Lee if you pop a boner in class you might as well go and die_ “It was fine. I worked all night for it but, yeah. I think I did okay.” 

“Aw, your crush on Taemin is so adorable,” coos Donghyuck, earning a slap on the arm from Mark, both because of what he said and because professor Lee is entering the classroom. 

The class seems to drag on for longer than usual. Mark normally loves this class, waits the whole week for it, but he can’t stop thinking about Yuta back home. He wore a thick turtleneck today to make extra sure no one could see the bonding mark on his chest, but – Yuta is still a demon. What if the old lady next door rings his doorbell and asks for some sugar? What if Yuta thinks that’s a good enough reason to rip her throat out – or worse, make some sort of sexual innuendo? Oh god. Mark needs to get home.

“Mark Lee?” He jumps visibly, only then realising the class is almost empty and professor Lee is beckoning him over, holding a bunch of papers. “Can I talk to you for a second?”

Yukhei says something inappropriate behind him (at least he assumes so from Xiaojun’s cackle, since it was in Chinese) and Mark sighs and makes his way to the professor’s desk.

“I know it was technically past the midnight deadline,” he says. “But I really wanted to do a good job and – “ 

“Mark, don’t worry.” Taemin smiles at him and Mark melts a little. He seriously needs to stop crushing on every handsome man who walks into his life. “Your essay was excellent, actually. Almost eerily accurate.” He stares at him for a second and Mark seriously considers making a beeline for the door. “What were your sources?” 

“Oh, I found a couple of old tomes at _The Counterspell_ ,” it’s not quite a lie, “I thought they might be able to help me. With the essay and, uh, general knowledge.”

“I like the initiative, Lee.” Taemin puts the essay back into his leather bag. “Keep it up. See you next Wednesday.” 

He hastily thanks Mr. Lee and basically runs out the door where his friends are waiting for him. He makes it through their jokes about his puppy crush on Lee Taemin, and finally gets the double whipped cream frappuccino Donghyuck promised him. 

“Hey, need any help with that Enochian piece we have to translate?” asks Xiaojun. “You told me you were having some trouble with it. We can work on it together later, I haven’t finished mine either.”

“Oh no, it’s alright,” says Mark a little too quickly. “I actually have to go, I promised my boss I would pick up an extra shift today.”

“Again?” Donghyuck pouts. “Minhyung-ah, you’re overworking yourself as usual.” 

“Maybe we can meet up later?” suggests Yukhei, then smiles brightly at Xiaojun. “I’m also having trouble with my Enochian, Junnie, why didn’t you offer to help me?”

“You’re insufferable,” murmurs Xiaojun, but it sounds fond.

“Yeah, I’ll text you,” says Mark, picking up his stuff and quickly finishing his drink. 

“Weird,” mutters Donghyuck as he leaves, but Mark is too much in a hurry to hear him, almost taking the wrong bus before finally getting home. He barely manages to avoid his landlord smoking in the yard, and runs up the stairs, flinging the door to his apartment open.

“Yuta?” he asks, breathless. 

“In here.”

It’s extremely surreal to walk in on Yuta, who’s sitting comfortably on the couch (the very one he complained about – but he’ll let it go) and has his eyes trained on the TV. 

“You’re watching _Planet Earth_?”

“Is that what it’s called?” Yuta turns to look at him, and Mark’s stomach drops because, _goddamn_. He can take Yuta turning up looking like a literal badass from hell, but he’s wearing one of Mark’s oversized hoodies now, and his hair looks soft. “It’s very insightful. I tried watching porn,” ah, of course, “but it was boring and inaccurate, so I gave up.” 

“You watched porn on my TV?”

“No, I used your laptop.”

Yuta sure seems to be getting used to technology quite quickly – wait, what?

“My laptop has a password.”

“Yeah, I know.” They look at each other. Yuta shrugs. “I’m a demon?” 

“It’s called _privacy_ , Yuta, you don’t just go snooping around other people’s stuff.” 

“The website was already in your search history anyway,” says Yuta, looking proud that he can use the vocabulary accurately. “Is that why you need to get laid so bad? Because you spend your time looking at porn instead of meeting people?” 

Mark _will_ kill him. 

“You smell weird,” notes Yuta after a second, scrunching up his nose and not leaving him any time to reply. “Like _other men_.” The way he says it is almost obscene, and Mark can do nothing but blush as Yuta gets up, eyes him up and down and smirks. “What did you get up to, Mark Lee?” 

“You know friendship is a thing, right?”

Yuta looks offended. “Of course! I have plenty of friends.” Mark tries not to smile. “Ugh, shut up.” And then he just walks over to him and hugs him tight, pressing his nose into his neck, and Mark swears he can feel his knees give out.

“What are you doing?” 

Yuta lightly taps his chest, somehow knowing exactly where the bonding mark is placed.

“You’re mine, remember?” 

Right. That doesn’t go straight to Mark’s dick or anything. He has other things to think about. Speaking of…

“So,” he disentangles himself from Yuta and puts some distance between them, “do you feel like paying my landlord a visit?” 

“Sure, give me a second.” 

Yuta comes out of Mark’s room wearing full black – those are definitely not Mark’s clothes – leather pants, sturdy boots, a tightly fitting shirt and an actual thigh holster. 

“Yuta, we don’t need a knife to talk to my landlord.”

“You never know,” he smiles, all dangerous glinting teeth. “Where to?” 

Mark would worry more weren’t he so broke, so he just leads Yuta outside after begging him not to talk to any of the neighbors and _please at least hide the fucking dagger._ He’s not sure he could pass off Yuta’s attire as cosplay. 

“He was in the yard before,” says Mark, peering out of a window, “I guess he went back to his apartment. Don’t do anything rash, okay?”

“Don’t worry, little human. You called me for a reason, right?”

There’s still way too much mirth in his tone, so Mark just sighs and knocks on his landlord’s door. 

“Lee? Finally, I’ve been waiting – “ 

The man barely has any time to speak before Yuta grabs him by the throat and slams him against the nearest wall. Mark yelps and immediately closes the door behind them.

“Yuta, what the fuck! Put him _down_!”

“He’s not choking yet, calm down,” scoffs Yuta, seemingly perfectly comfortable holding a grown man by the throat, the landlord’s face slowly turning purple. “You won’t scream if I put you down, will you, human?” purrs Yuta, the red in his eyes glowing. Something in the man’s face goes slack and he nods weakly. Yuta puts him down.

“So, here’s the deal,” Yuta unsheathes the dagger and Mark almost screams, but he’s frozen in his spot as Yuta slowly drags the edge of the blade against the man’s throat. “You’ll stop bothering Mark Lee. You won’t ever ask him for money again. If you so much as speak to him again, you’ll walk outside this building and run in front of the first moving car – “ 

“ _Yuta, no!_ ”

Yuta finally turns to look at him, and he looks genuinely confused, but Mark is terrified. 

“Just tell him I’ll pay him next month,” he stutters. “Please. Don’t hurt him. Don’t make him hurt himself.” He’s so scared it’s getting hard to breathe. “Please.” 

“Oh, okay, I thought – “ 

Mark walks out before he can even hear the rest, breathing labored, and he has to lean against a wall because he’s not sure his legs will hold him up much longer. What was he thinking? How could he forget who he was dealing with? Yuta wouldn’t hesitate to kill a man, and would do so without remorse. Mark was naïve to think he could reason with a demon.

He hears the door open then close.

“I told him you’ll pay next month,” says Yuta quietly, looking down like a kicked puppy. “He won’t remember any of this, don’t worry.” He waits a while, almost reaches for him then seems to think better of it. “Mark?” 

“Don’t. Fuck! You could’ve killed him.”

He’s shaking.

“I didn’t mean to scare you. Mark, please look at me.” Yuta sounds so genuinely sorry Mark can’t help himself, and he looks up. He meets the demon’s eyes. “I’m sorry, I thought I was doing what you wanted me to do. _I’m sorry._ I’m not used to…” He seems a bit lost for words. “Things are very different here on earth.” 

Mark takes a deep breath.

“Promise me you won’t do that again. Unless you have a good reason or whatever. Not here on earth. Please, Yuta.” 

“You keep asking promises out of me.”

“Yeah, because I actually trust your word like the idiot I am,” he spits out bitterly, and Yuta flinches. 

“You said not to hurt the neighbors, not him,” he says, and he’s still looking so apologetic and puzzled Mark almost feels bad for him. He knows demons live differently, think differently. He knows Yuta didn’t think he was doing anything wrong. He’s still scared. “I promise, okay? I promise.” 

“I’m sorry for going off on you,” breathes out Mark, and a nervous laughter comes out right after. “Fuck. That was scary. Also kinda…” _not hot, Mark, don’t go there._ “Anyway, I still need to look for a new job.” 

“Can we go outside?” asks Yuta, scratching his neck. “I’m not used to being indoors so much.”

“Yeah, sure.” He pauses for a second, and Yuta seems to understand.

“Don’t worry, I won’t touch or talk to any human, I won’t even look at them if that makes you feel better.” He adds a little smile after that. “Jealous much?” 

“Yeah, I can’t wait for you to choke me to death.”

“You want me to use my thighs for that?”

Yuta laughs for way too long at Mark’s reaction, and they walk out of the building together, Yuta making his dagger disappear into thin air but still looking like he’s ready to go on a spy movie set. Mark supposes he can live with that. 

“Where did you even find the spell to evoke me, anyway?” asks Yuta, curious. “I don’t get conjured that often, it takes a powerful magician and a powerful spell.”

“Some old demonology book at _The Counterspell._ It’s a magic shop,” he explains. “I usually get my supplies from them, and most of my books.” 

“You’re a really good magician.” 

“I’m not – “ 

“It wasn’t a question, I can feel the power of your magic.” It somehow feels even better than when professor Lee compliments his work, and Mark averts his gaze. “Can we go see it? The spell place?”

“You want to go to _The Counterspell_?” Mark hesitates. “I’m close with the owners. And your eyes…” 

Yuta’s eyes immediately switch to black and Mark jumps.

“You could do that the whole time?”

“Yeah,” he looks a bit dejected, “I can keep them this way if you want, I know humans find the red unsettling.” 

“No, don’t – “ Their eyes meet for a second and Mark almost forgets what he was about to say. “Keep them natural when it’s just us two,” he says in the end. “It’s just, others… I don’t want to explain the whole story.”

“You mean you don’t want to explain how the universe thought your one most pressing need was to get fucked?” 

Mark smacks him and blushes, then drags Yuta across the street (they’re not holding hands, he’s just bringing him along, no need to look into it) until they reach the doorstep of _The Counterspell._

“Hey, Mark,” greets Taeil. He looks up from the counter. “Hi too.” 

“He’s my friend Yuta,” says Mark quickly. “We’re just gonna… take a look around.”

Taeil hums and his gaze lingers on Yuta, though Mark doesn’t know if it’s because he’s impossibly handsome and looks ready for a battlefield, or because something about Yuta is actually suspicious in the supernatural sense. Either way Taeil says nothing, so Mark and Yuta quietly start to browse the shop, the latter looking extremely entertained at their Demonology section. 

“Look, they even have a whole book on Incubi! You could use a copy.”

“Yes, delightful.” Mark looks at the book for a second. “Wait, do you really think so?” 

Yuta laughs. “No, you can just ask me whatever and I’ll answer honestly. But I do have an observation.” Mark prepares himself for something inappropriate, but what Yuta says next is: “I think you should work here.” 

Mark is taken aback. 

“What?” 

“Come on, your eyes lightened up the minute we stepped in, and the guy over there clearly likes you. I’m sure the owners could find you some work to do.” 

It feels so obvious now that he’s saying it, and Mark honestly doesn’t know how he never thought of it himself. He quietly thanks Yuta and keeps thinking about it as they walk back home, Mark still feeling a little uneasy as they walk by his landlord’s door. It seems he can’t catch a break, because as soon as he opens the door to his place Mark lets out a yell.

“Why is the human screaming?” asks one of the two men sitting at the table. 

Goddamn.

Mark shuts the door and turns to Yuta.

“What? You asked me if I knew what friendship was, so I brought my friends over.”

“Sorry for intruding,” says one of the two with a dazzling smile, perfectly styled brown hair falling into his eyes. “My name is Sicheng. You must be Mark?” 

“I’m Ten,” interjects the other man, the one who spoke first. He’s a little shorter than Mark himself, and slender, his profile sharp and eyes that dart curiously between Yuta and Mark. He reaches behind himself. “I brought wine. Sicheng told me it’s the polite thing to do.”

Sicheng, who clearly seems to have a better understanding of human customs than the other two, smiles quietly. Mark eyes the bottle suspiciously, then looks at Yuta, who’s just smiling that devilish smile of his, watching the interaction.

“That’s not blood, right?”

“We’re not savages,” scoffs Ten, opening the bottle with a snap of his fingers. “We know humans don’t enjoy the taste of blood. You’re missing out, to be honest, but – “ 

“Glasses,” says Mark, not wanting to hear the rest of that sentence. “Yuta and I will go get some glasses. You guys can get comfortable, sit on the couch or something.”

Sicheng basically drags away a grinning Ten, and Mark thinks he hears a faint _“He said Yuta and I, how cute”_ but he chooses to ignore him. 

“So,” he grabs a glass and looks over at Yuta, “you invited your demon friends.”

“I bet your essay got you an amazing grade,” grins Yuta, “you deserve to celebrate.”

So that’s how Mark Lee ends up on his couch drinking wine and making small talk with three Incubi from hell. It’s honestly one of the most surreal experiences of his life. Yuta’s eyes have switched back to red, and it’s weird how Mark thought the black looked unnatural on him. 

Ten seems to either not have a brain to mouth filter or not care enough to use it, and he’s even more inappropriate than Yuta – which is saying something – but the buzz of the wine and Sicheng’s surprisingly calming presence make it bearable. Somehow the bottle keeps filling up again whenever they empty it, and somehow Mark ends up snuggled close to Yuta, one of the demon’s arms resting comfortably around his waist, Yuta’s chin on his shoulder. 

“I’m surprised you’re still here,” says Ten to Yuta, then looks over at Mark a little suspiciously. “Incubi usually don’t stay the night.” 

Mark flushes. “We didn’t – it was a misunderstanding.” 

“Leave him alone, Ten.” 

It’s quiet but somehow laced with aggression. Mark looks over at Yuta, surprised, and he’s honestly not ready for the fire in the demon’s eyes, features even more striking under the orange light of sundown. 

He expects Ten to say something witty in return, but the demon just looks at the bonding sigil on Yuta’s wrist, nods and apologizes quietly. 

The two demons leave together a few hours later, Mark looking curiously at the empty bottle of wine they left behind.

“I’m not drunk,” he says. “I mean, I drank like ten full glasses of wine, but I just feel a little… tipsy? Happy, almost. Is this normal?” he adds, suddenly worried there was something weird in the wine. Yuta chuckles. 

“You’re good, don’t worry. This is not the kind of wine to get drunk.”

“Oh? And what kind is it?”

“The one to make friends.”

Mark is quiet for a while.

“Ten and Sicheng. They seem… nice.”

“Surprised?”

“Not really.”

“You trust demons way too much,” scoffs Yuta, shaking his head. They’re still sitting close together, Yuta’s body warm against his. 

“Not really. I just give you guys the benefit of the doubt, much like I would with anyone else. Why would I be studying Demonology anyway, if I was in some way prejudiced?”

“I don’t know.” Yuta shrugs. “To slay us all and rid the earth of our kind?” He laughs at Mark’s appalled expression. “Don’t be so shocked, it’s been done before.” He pauses. “Will you send me away now?” 

“What? Do you want to leave?”

“No, I just… I mean, I helped you with what you wanted.” He smiles faintly. “I fulfilled my purpose, right?” 

“Yeah, I guess you did.” Mark lightly touches over his sweater where the sigil is. “I should probably break the bond now, right? Let you get back.”

“Mm.” Yuta presses his nose against his neck like he did before, lips barely touching Mark’s skin. “Earth is not so bad, I guess. And I did not fulfill _all_ my purposes.”

“ _Yuta_.” 

“Sorry,” he grins, “I’m joking. I know you don’t want that.” 

Mark snorts. “For a sex demon, you’re not very perceptive.”

“Oh, don’t fool yourself, I know you want me,” Yuta is whispering in his ear and suddenly Mark feels his skin buzz with electricity. Slowly, Yuta’s hand curls against his belly and starts rubbing small circles. “I could hear you moan my name in your sleep.” He tugs a little at the band of Mark’s jeans and Mark takes a deep breath, frozen in place. “But if I fuck you then I’ll have to leave.” He retreats his hand. “And I don’t want to.” 

Mark can breathe a little again, even though Yuta is still way too close.

“Do you have to? I mean, do you _have to_ leave after you have sex with someone?”

Yuta is quiet for a while.

“I’m not sure. I’m an Incubus, Mark. It’s not like people usually ask me to stay after.” 

“I would.” He clears his throat and he knows he’s blushing but he wants to say it. “Ask you to stay, I mean. We could, uh. Go on a date?” 

Yuta laughs a little. “Really? I don’t eat.” 

“But you can. Or, we don’t have to eat. We could go to the park. Just don’t kill the ducks, please.” 

Unexpectedly, Yuta pulls away a little. It feels like rejection, and it stings. 

“Don’t say things you don’t mean, Mark Lee.”

Mark finally has the courage to look at him. Yuta is as gorgeous as ever, eyes even brighter because of the shadows, but his expression is somewhat sour. Almost disappointed.

“I meant it though.” Then, to lighten up the mood a little: “Seriously, please don’t kill the ducks, I think they’re cute.”

Luckily it makes Yuta smile, and he meets his eyes.

“You’d really do that? Go to _the park_ with me?”

“Yeah.” Mark rubs his neck. “I mean, I’m not that great at this kind of stuff, but isn’t that how it usually works? First date, first kiss, meet the friends and all that?”

“First kiss, huh?”

Yuta really is making him work for it. And he may not be an irresistible sex demon, but Mark does have one or two tricks up his sleeve, so he takes a deep breath and looks up at Yuta through his lashes, lips pouty. 

“Kiss me, Yuta?”

It comes out a little more shaky than he intended, but the way Yuta looks at him is so worth it. Mark suddenly feels like Yuta could _devour_ him, and god does he want him to, he’s wanted it since the very first second he laid eyes on him – but. There’s a but there somewhere, except it’s extremely hard to think when Yuta is pinning him down with his gaze like that. He takes Mark’s chin between his fingers, angling his face towards him. 

“You’re so pretty, little human,” he whispers, eyes hungry. “I’ve been telling you from the start.” 

Mark’s breath catches in his throat, and he’s fully aware he’s staring at Yuta’s lips by now, but he doesn’t care. He feels needy. 

“Come on,” he whimpers.

He doesn’t want to make the first move. He doesn’t want Yuta to somehow think this was his plan all along – doesn’t want him to do anything he doesn’t want. 

Yuta brings their faces closer, his nose bumping into Mark’s, and gazes down at his lips. He briefly catches Mark’s bottom lip between his teeth and Mark suddenly feels unbearably hot. He looks up at Yuta with pleading eyes. 

Yuta places soft kisses along his jaw, coming up to nibble at his earlobe and then down the column of his neck, pulling down the sweater a bit, licking alongside the vein on Mark’s throat and biting down just a tiny bit, gentle. Mark groans, hands coming up to Yuta’s shoulders, partly to steady himself and partly to keep him in place. They’re still sitting on the couch, but now Mark has turned to face Yuta, and he can feel the demon’s hair slightly tickling his face. He buries a hand in it and Yuta hums in appreciation, then finally comes up, meeting Mark’s eyes again. He grins at him, eyes heavy and heated.

“You look so ruined already,” he whispers. Then he kisses him.

Mark still keeps a hand buried in his hair, letting out a soft gasp when Yuta’s lips meet his, feeling way too worked up when they haven’t even done anything yet. Mark has never been a really physical person, but there’s something so infuriatingly irresistible about the way Yuta teases him, pressing down a long chaste kiss only to push one finger in his mouth, forcing Mark to open his lips. 

“Good boy,” whispers Yuta, pulling away his finger after Mark swirls his tongue over it. 

This time Yuta kisses him for real. 

Mark is almost taken by surprise, clinging onto him for dear life as he feels the other’s tongue slip in his mouth, Yuta’s fingers delicately grazing his cheeks as he deepens the kiss, little pants escaping Mark’s lips. Yuta feels much warmer than a human, and when Mark presses down on the bonding sigil on his wrist he can feel him growl into the kiss, and turning immediately more aggressive, hungrier. He presses Mark with his back into the couch, and Mark lets himself be manhandled, dick already half-hard as Yuta leans over him and kisses him harder, pressing him into the cheap leather of the couch. 

Mark wants nothing else but to let Yuta ravish him. He wants to touch every inch of his skin, trace all the sigils with his tongue, and fuck if it isn’t the hottest thing, the way Yuta throws him around and presses him down with all his body. But. The same but as before. 

Mark hates himself for it, he really does, but he softly presses a hand against Yuta’s chest. The demon immediately gets the message, breaking the kiss and looking down at him. 

“What is it?” he says, breath a little short. 

He looks absolutely incredible, and Mark _has to_ kiss him one more time before he leans back, takes a breath and says: “I want to take you out first. I meant what I said before.”

“First?”

“Before we do… anything else.” 

He wills himself not to blush, and Yuta just stares at him.

“Mark, I’m literally an Incubus. And you want to _take me out before sex_?”

“Yeah. Is it weird?”

Yuta chuckles. “Very.” He pauses. “Not bad, just… unheard of?”

“Yeah, well,” Mark sits up a little bit (bad idea, because now his hips are brushing against Yuta’s, and he’s trying his best to maintain a clear head), “hear it now, then. We’re going on a date. And we don’t have to have sex if you don’t want to. You don’t have any more purposes to fulfill or whatever. You don’t even have to be here if you don’t want to. I can break the bond and – “ 

“Don’t.”

“Why not?”

“I like having my mark on you,” murmurs Yuta, fingers skirting over Mark’s clothed chest. His heart skips a beat. 

“ _Your_ mark?” he turns over Yuta’s wrist to better look at the sigil. “Is it like a family crest or something?”

“I’m not entirely sure what that means.”

Mark laughs softly. 

“So. I know it might be a little tame and boring for you, but it seems we’re going on a date. Is that cool?” he asks then, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

The way Yuta looks at him is almost too much. It’s entirely unexpected, and his eyes look softer than they ever have, still bright red but somehow warm. 

“Let’s go kill some ducks then.”

“No duck murder, Yuta, I swear to god – “ 

  


*

  


“They don’t like me.”

Yuta is pouting, and Mark can’t help but smile a little as he watches the ducks shuffle away from the demon, feathers ruffled. They can sense a predator is nearby. 

Then Yuta’s stare goes focused and intense and, mechanically, one of the ducks comes to delicately pick up the breadcrumbs from Yuta’s palm. Mark sighs.

“I don’t think you’re supposed to use magic for that.”

Yuta turns to look at him, grinning.

“I’m a demon. Others can’t help but want to _obey_.”

Okay. Ducks. Yeah. Mark clears his throat then sits next to Yuta across the pond, and just watches him quietly for a while. It’s sundown, and this area of the park is not very crowded, so his eyes have gone back to their natural red, but for some reason they don’t look dangerous anymore. Or maybe Mark is just weak for the way Yuta’s eyes are laser-focused on the water, his profile illuminated by the dying sun and something otherworldly about the way the light paints copper shades in his silver hair. 

“You’re staring,” says Yuta with a little smile.

“Yeah.” 

Yuta chuckles, and his eyes flick up to meet Mark’s. He tilts his head to the side, dusts his hands off on his pants (still leather, hugging his thighs and ass in a way Mark is desperately trying not to think of) and places a palm on Mark’s chest. He traces the bonding sigil softly through the fabric, and there’s something darker in his eyes now, possessive. 

“So,” his fingers tap on Mark’s chest lightly, “I know you don’t like to talk about it. But the universe _did_ kind of tell you that you really need to get laid.”

Mark rolls his eyes.

“Haven’t we been through this already?” 

“What if I want to?”

It’s quiet, more shy than anything Yuta has ever said, and it’s odd – how he turns serious, looking at Mark in earnest. It’s easy to forget who he is, when he looks like that and says all the right things, but Yuta has a sixth sense humans don’t possess and he gasps softly a second after. 

“Oh. You don’t want to. No,” he corrects himself, “you do, you _really_ do,” a mischievous smile, “but there’s something holding you back.”

“A thing or two.” 

“So. What is it?” 

“I’m not sure this is first-date kind of talk.”

“And I’m pretty sure most people don’t start living together before they date, therefore I fail to see your point. Mark,” he adds, in that tone that’s unmistakably a warning and a command at once, just a little too persuasive to be human. Mark shivers.

“You’re a demon. I literally bonded you without your permission.”

“If you think I couldn’t have freed myself if I wanted to, then you’re a fool.”

Mark clears his throat. 

“You’re an _Incubus_.”

“And?”

“And – I – “ he gasps for air, “I don’t do the casual sex thing, Yuta, and most certainly not with you, and I know you can’t change what you are and I don’t want you to but – but what if it happens, and then the next day you’re gone and you’re off to someone else and you never come back – “ 

He stops talking because he’s hyperventilating a little, and Yuta just stares at him. 

“Silly little human,” he muses, shaking his head. “Do you want me?” 

Mark swallows thickly. Yuta is staring right through him.

“Yeah,” he manages.

“Good. Because I want you too.” He pauses. “Do you want me to stay?”

Somehow this is much harder to answer. Mark is shaking and he doesn’t really know why, but he nods once, then twice.

“Yeah.”

“I want to stay too,” replies Yuta, more softly. “Can you trust me?” 

Mark doesn’t need to speak anymore. They kiss on the grass, Yuta grabbing Mark by the hips with that bruising grip of his, and he loses track of time until one of the guards yells at them that it’s closing time, so of course Yuta slowly licks a stripe down Mark’s neck in front of him, just because he can. 

“Oh my god,” whispers Mark to himself, dragging the demon away and feeling his own face turn red. 

“What? His expression was funny.”

When they get home, Mark is shaking again. He feels stupid, because it’s not like he hasn’t done this before – the dating, the sex, all of it – but Yuta makes him feel like he’s sixteen again and doesn’t know where to put his hands when he’s kissing someone. 

Yuta closes the door and turns to look at him. His eyes grow darker, lids heavy.

“If you want to stop,” he says slowly, “you just tell me. If you want to slow down, if you change your mind, whatever it is… just tell me. Okay?” Mark nods, breathless. “Good,” purrs Yuta, and it sends a shiver down Mark’s body. “Now go into your room and undress. Wait for me there. _Don’t do anything,_ ” he adds, and his eyes shift for a second, a glimpse of darkness. 

Mark can’t even reply, he just keeps nodding dumbly then hurries to his room and closes the door behind him. He’s shared a bed with Yuta before. This shouldn’t be a big deal. (It is). 

He takes off his sweater and jeans and laughs at himself when he panics because he forgot to take his shoes off before his pants, so he slows down a little bit, knowing Yuta is in no hurry. He doesn’t know what to expect. 

Mark sits back on the bed, naked, and brings his knees closer to his chest, hugging himself as he waits for Yuta. He can feel the anticipation tracing electric patterns under his skin, but he wants to be good. He’s not going to do anything. 

Then the door opens. Yuta still looks the same, completely dressed, and the lights switch on as soon as he enters the room.

“I want to see you.”

“You can see in the dark,” says Mark weakly, meeting his eyes.

“I want you to see yourself,” he admits then, teeth glinting in a dangerous smile. He plants one knee on the mattress next to Mark’s bare thigh, and lets his fingers trace a line from his ear to his jaw, then coming to his lips. Like last time, Mark can’t help but open them slightly. 

“You look so pretty right now,” murmurs Yuta, letting his finger slip into Mark’s mouth, “the prettiest little thing I have ever seen. Innocence laced with sin. My god,” he groans, as Mark licks the finger into his mouth. 

It slips out with a pop, then Yuta leans down to kiss him, open-mouthed and filthy, and soon Mark can feel his back hit the mattress, one of Yuta’s clothed legs in between his own. He’s painfully aware of his own lack of clothing, and when Yuta pinches his nipples and kisses him deeper, he feels a familiar tug in his stomach. Yuta trails a hand down, nails dragging on the soft skin of his stomach, but he stops at his hips and lets his fingers curl there.

“Already enjoying yourself, baby boy?” he asks, scratching a little at Mark’s skin, and only for a second he presses his thigh against Mark’s hardening dick. Mark gasps loudly.

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” he whines, tugging a little at Yuta’s hair. 

“All in due time,” tuts Yuta. He kisses him softly on the neck, then slides his hand under one of Mark’s thighs, reveling in the softness of his skin. “Relax,” he whispers after that, sensing the tension in Mark’s body, so he lies back and breathes deeply, trying to do as he’s told. 

Yuta places a kiss lower, right on his bonding sigil, and for some reason that makes Mark’s dick twitch. He lets out a moan.

“It feels…” he pants, “different.”

“I know,” chuckles Yuta. “The wrist placement is really inconvenient for me, I have to try really hard not to pop a boner every time you grab me to drag me somewhere.”

Mark laughs, still a little shaky but already feeling more relaxed, remembering how familiar it is to be with Yuta – not to touch him like this, maybe, but to hear his voice, watch his eyes travel through shades of red. 

Yuta’s mouth goes lower, this time nibbling at the softness of Mark’s belly. Normally he’d be a little self-conscious about it – it’s not like his schedule leaves much time for going to the gym – but then Yuta flattens his tongue right below his belly button and Mark whines again, dick hard and still untouched. 

“Something the matter?” asks Yuta, lifting his head with a blinding smile. Mark squeezes his eyes.

“Are you gonna touch me?”

“I told you to trust me.”

Yuta smiles against his skin, leaves another kiss there then scoots down even lower, and places both hands on the back of Mark’s thighs, lifting him up slightly. Mark chokes on his own saliva and looks down at Yuta to make sure he’s not misunderstanding. Yuta looks back. Nope, no misunderstanding there. 

“Like this,” says Yuta quietly, hands coming behind Mark’s knees and lifting his legs until he has him bent in two, cock trapped between his own thighs and stomach and ass exposed. 

Yuta looks at him for a second too long, only to see Mark blush.

He noses along the back of his thighs, bites a little bit, teeth sharp enough to leave a sting even when he’s being playful.

“Yuta?”

“Mm-mh?”

“Do something,” he pleads, shutting his eyes again, thighs already shaking both from the effort of keeping his legs up and the arousal. 

“But you’re so fun to play with,” laughs Yuta devilishly. He traces a long stripe with his tongue, from Mark’s thigh to the soft roundness of his ass, and Mark’s breath hitches. “I want to make you feel so good, baby boy.”

“ _Please_.”

“Keep your eyes open,” says Yuta, biting again – this time at his ass cheeks, and a little harder. Mark yelps. “Watch me.” 

So he does.

Yuta circles Mark’s hole with his tongue first, shallowly, then presses his tongue flat against it, hands holding him firmly by the thighs. He looks up for a second and grins lazily, then pushes his tongue inside without warning. 

Mark throws his head back, then remembers Yuta’s words and slowly opens his eyes again to look at him, his head between his thighs and tongue deep inside him. It’s the strangest and most delicious feeling, much softer than fingers, and somehow more filthy, too. Mark can feel Yuta’s saliva drip down from his ass and he breathes deep, reaching out a hand and asking brokenly, “Can I – ?”

Yuta just nods and Mark buries his hand in his hair, tugging him closer, more forcefully as Yuta pushes his tongue in even deeper, and it’s lighting up nerve endings he didn’t even know he had. 

Yuta pulls back for a second, and Mark can faintly see him reaching for the nightstand. He gets back on the bed, and for a second presses a wet kiss to Mark’s inner thigh. 

“Tell me how it feels,” he whispers, before putting his tongue right where it was before. Mark makes a choked sound, grabbing at the sheets. 

“Fuck, I – oh my god – “ He gets a harsh pinch to his ass for that, and a stern look. He can almost hear Yuta’s voice in his head, _Use your words, Mark._ He tries to breathe and trembles around Yuta’s tongue opening him nice and slow. “No one has ever – ah – done this to me,” he tries, breathing too shaky to keep his sentences from breaking halfway through. “Fuck, you’re so good, you take care of me so well.” Those words seem to do something to Yuta, because he hears a possessive growl and Mark is so hard he thinks he’s gonna come just at that.

Slowly Yuta pulls back and comes to face-level with Mark again, watching him carefully with a grin on his face. 

“Look at you,” whispers Yuta, stroking his cheek, “you look even better now, baby boy.” 

“Kiss me?” Yuta raises an eyebrow at that, as if to remind him what he’d just been doing, but Mark shakes his head, shivering when he realizes Yuta is uncapping a bottle of lube and spreading it on his fingers. “I don’t care, just kiss me.”

So Yuta does. Mark moans loudly into his mouth when Yuta easily pushes a finger into him, his hole already loose and wet, and soon it’s two and the stretch is more pleasurable than anything else. Mark rocks his hips a bit to meet Yuta’s fingers. They don’t stop kissing, but when Yuta pushes in a third finger Mark exhales and the demon pulls back for a moment to look at him.

“Good?” he asks.

“Yeah – Yuta – more than good, fuck – “ 

“You can do better, baby,” says Yuta against his neck, then bites slightly. “Tell me.”

Mark has never been one for dirty talk, always worried he’d sound fake or rehearsed or just plain ridiculous, but when Yuta pushes his fingers in deeper with a wet squelch, he lets out a low groan and grabs the demon at the waist to steady himself.

“Do you ever do this to yourself?” Yuta is licking at the bites on his neck. 

“Yeah,” breathes out Mark. “But this is different.”

“How?”

“Your fingers,” he has to pause for a second to catch his breath, “they’re longer, your hands are – ah – it’s so good, Yuta,” his voice goes whiny at that, and he’s been on the edge for so long he can feel tears form at the corners of his eyes. Yuta brushes against his sweet spot and Mark is this close to sobbing.

“Tell me how you want it,” says Yuta quietly, and his eyes are so dark and confident Mark immediately feels reassured. “I’ll give you _anything_ you want, baby boy. You don’t ever have to be shy with me.” 

“Can you…” Mark hesitates, and he knows he’s blushing as Yuta slowly pulls his fingers out, leaving a strange empty feeling behind. “Tie my hands together?” His voice is low but he knows Yuta can pick it up. “I wanna feel… helpless. At your mercy.”

“Fucking hell, Mark Lee.” Yuta gives him a bruising kiss and Mark brings him closer, the other’s clothes brushing against his naked body in the most delightful way. “Of course, baby. You just need to tell me. I’ll give it all to you.” 

They part so Yuta can at least take off his shirt, and Mark is fucking thankful for it because _finally_ , he’s been dying to brush his hand over that honey skin for too long. So that’s just what he does, sitting up a bit, fingers reverently sliding from Yuta’s broad shoulders to his firm stomach, stopping abruptly at the waistband. He dares to cup Yuta through his pants, looking up at him for permission, and Yuta just bites his lip so Mark squeezes a little. The demon immediately bucks his hips into his hand and Mark lets out a moan. 

“Enough, baby,” whispers Yuta, grabbing his hand. “Kneel on the bed, keep your back to me. I’ll be a second.” 

Mark wants to ask, but half of the thrill is in not knowing what Yuta will do next, so he just nods wordlessly and turns around as Yuta gets up from the bed. He feels even more bare now, looking at the wall in front of him as he hears some rustling, and he sits back on his heels.

“Yuta…?”

A kiss to his neck and a hand in his hair, messing it up even more.

“I’m here, baby. Hands behind your back.” Mark has a full body shiver at that but does as he’s told, his heart hammering like crazy when he brings his wrists together at the small of his back. His dick jumps when he feels Yuta wrapping something soft and silky to tie his wrists together, and he realizes it’s one of his ties. He swallows. “The knot is loose,” whispers Yuta against his shoulder, leaving a kiss there. “You can get out of it easily if you want. But you won’t do that, will you?” 

Mark is starting to feel light-headed. _Fucking Yuta_. True enough, the tie is wrapped loosely around his wrists, enough to keep them in place but also enough for Mark to get out of it if he really wanted to. And that’s exactly the point. He’s not tied up because he can’t get free, but because he wants to. Because he wants to be good for him. 

“Tell me what you want now,” chuckles Yuta, almost sensing his thoughts. His breath is warm against Mark’s neck, chest to back, his tied wrists trapped between them.

“You know what I want,” he whines, and doesn’t expect it when Yuta tilts his head back to kiss him, light and quick.

“Tell me,” he says again. When their eyes meet for a second, Mark knows he’s done for. Yuta sneaks a hand around his waist.

“I want you to fuck me,” he breathes, and Yuta bites at his shoulder. Mark groans. “I want it so bad, Yuta, please – “ 

Suddenly Yuta pulls back and Mark feels cold, but doesn’t dare to look back at him.

“Show me, then,” says Yuta, and he sounds amused. 

Mark is at his wit’s end, and he desperately needs to come, and he also desperately needs Yuta to fuck him, so he throws any shame out of the window and bends down until his cheek hits the mattress, ass up and hands tied. He spreads his thighs and it’s obscene that he can feel his own hole flutter. 

Yuta growls, and it sounds even less human this time.

“Please – “ 

He gets a slap to the ass, harsh, and his face gets pressed harder against the bed. 

“Look at you,” Yuta spreads his thighs even further, almost close to painful but not quite, “all spread out for me. _Desperate_.” Unexpectedly, he licks a stripe over his hole and Mark jumps. “Do you need me to stretch you more, baby?” he asks, and there’s a smile in his voice. He knows Mark is stretched enough, but he wants to hear him beg.

“Please, no, Yuta, I’m ready,” he babbles, fighting to keep his hands still, “Please fuck me.”

He hears the sound of a zipper and looks back briefly, to see Yuta has pulled down his pants a bit, only enough to free his cock. Mark pants harder. He wants to put his mouth on it. He says so out loud and Yuta kisses down his spine, whispering: “So filthy, baby,” followed by: “Whatever you want, Mark, you’ll get to do whatever you want.” 

Yuta spreads his ass cheeks and teases his hole with a thumb, and Mark shifts, breath punched out of his lungs. He’s too desperate to care about anything else at this point.

“ _Pleeease, Yuta_ – “ he drawls, “need your cock – “ 

Mark can feel the head of Yuta’s hard cock brushing against his hole and he goes very still, squeezing his eyes, arms trembling. Yuta pushes in torturously slow, but doesn’t stop halfway through like he feared, and when his hips meet Mark’s ass he can feel the rough fabric of Yuta’s pants against his bare skin. He lets out a deep moan. 

“I feel so full,” he says, drooling a little on the bedsheets, eyes glazed over in pleasure. Yuta doesn’t move at first, just strokes his back and then leaves a hand to rest at his hip, gripping it tightly. He almost pulls out all the way before slamming back in, and it’s like he knows Mark’s body inside and out, because one thrust is enough to make him see stars, aimed right at his sweet spot. 

“More – “ 

“Such a pretty boy,” growls Yuta, thrusting back into him hard and deep, gripping him by the hips, his jeans making the back of Mark’s thighs go red. “Still so tight for me, baby.” 

He reaches to grab at Mark’s hair and pulls hard, forcing Mark to lift his head a little while Yuta fucks into him from behind, hips snapping harshly, brushing his spot at every thrust. 

“You’re a fucking vision right now,” Yuta bends over him and his cock slides in even deeper. Mark is aware of the tears streaking his own face, but he doesn’t care when he cranes his neck back to catch the demon’s lips in a messy kiss. Yuta’s thrusts turn slower but sharper, and somehow it feels even better, and Mark is pretty positive he’s about to pass out. 

“God, I love this – “ he cries out, “Yuta, I need to come, please – “ 

“Not yet, baby,” so cruel, _so sweet_ , “be patient.” 

“No no no,” babbles Mark when Yuta suddenly pulls out, leaving him gaping open and absolutely wrecked on the bed, hands still behind his back. 

Yuta shifts him to the side and, hands bound, Mark can only look at him while Yuta takes off his pants all the way. He doesn’t even try to hide the way he’s staring at him. Yuta grins.

“Please,” pleads Mark, hands twitching, dick impossibly hard against his stomach. It’s taking everything he has not to grind down on the mattress to get some friction. 

“Almost there,” promises Yuta, kissing him swiftly on the cheek before getting back on the bed. Mark watches Yuta sit with his back against the headboard, dick hard and swollen, and then the demon reaches out for him and lifts him up effortlessly. Mark opens his thighs on instinct, straddling him, now hovering on Yuta’s lap.

“Make yourself come on my cock, baby boy,” says Yuta, sitting back with a devilish smile. “Can you do that for me?” 

Mark is hard, desperate, his arms ache something fierce and he can’t feel his body, but he’ll be damned if he passes up on an opportunity to ride Yuta into the fucking sunset. 

“Can I?” he breathes out, lining up his hole with Yuta’s hard dick, and the demon spreads his cheeks for him, a reminder that Mark’s hands are still bound behind his back. _Helpless_. Mark’s dick is drenched with precum.

“Go ahead, baby,” grins Yuta, “show me what a good boy you are,” he purrs, which turns into a low moan as Mark sinks down on his dick, all the way to the base. 

Yuta does very little to help him at first, and Mark fucks himself desperately on his dick, now full-on crying, begging Yuta to touch him. He gets him to thrust up a little, though, and apparently Mark’s string of _oh yes please so good please_ is enough for the thrusts to turn sharper, now meeting Mark with every snap of the hips. Yuta pulls him closer, sliding his dick in even deeper, then holds him down by the hips and starts grinding circles against Mark’s prostate, and that’s it for him. He cries against Yuta’s neck, begging for more, “Please let me come”, which quickly turns into, “Please come inside me,” and Yuta bites harshly at Mark’s bonding sigil. Mark comes untouched between them, hands bound and Yuta’s dick buried deep in his ass. He keeps his face against Yuta’s neck as he grinds down and begs shamelessly until he sees Yuta’s eyes roll back into his head as he comes, warmth filling Mark’s ass. 

They don’t move for almost a minute, then Mark feels Yuta’s hand slowly caress his hair and come down to gently untie his wrists. He can’t really feel his arms anymore – or the rest of his body, for that matter. 

“You good, baby?” Mark nods weakly. “Hey, I’m gonna need words.”

“ ‘m good,” he manages, snuggling against Yuta’s chest. “Tired.” 

“Let me take care of you,” says Yuta, kissing him on the tip of the nose, and it’s so gentle Mark feels his eyes water for an entirely different reason. 

Yuta lifts him up and back on the bed, and it’s so filthy both to hear the wet sound of his dick slipping out of him, and feel the sticky mess of come and saliva leaking out of Mark’s ass. He just lays on the bed, letting Yuta get up and fetch a towel to clean them up, then he gives him a glass of water all while stroking his face and calling him sweet and beautiful and perfect. It makes his chest feel like it’s about to explode. 

They’re both too spent to change the bedsheets, so Yuta just strips them off the bed and hugs Mark close, covering them both with a clean blanket. Mark rests his head against his chest.

“You’re fucking incredible,” he mutters, finally finding his voice back, “it’s almost unfair.”

Yuta chuckles against his hair and leaves a soft kiss there.

“Glad you enjoyed yourself.”

“Cocky.”

“Didn’t you? Because it really did seem so, when you were ass up and begging for – “ 

Mark shuts him up with a kiss. When he falls asleep against him, both still naked and a little sweaty, it’s almost too good to be true – but they have time. He needs to believe they have time, to talk, to figure it all out. They have the next morning and, hopefully, more to come.

Mark is woken up by a screech and he feels Yuta immediately sit up next to him and reach for something. 

“Put down the knife!” yells Mark, grabbing him by the arm.

Donghyuck is standing in the middle of the bedroom with two coffees in hand and a horrified expression on his face. Yuta switches his eyes back from red a minute too late. 

“Mark Lee,” Donghyuck breathes deeply, “you’d better have a good fucking explanation for this.” 

Mark sighs and Yuta warily puts back his knife.

“Let me get dressed first.”

Which is how he finds himself in the kitchen, not even all the turtlenecks in the world able to hide the marks on his body and nothing to mask the way he’s walking, Yuta and Donghyuck on either side of the table. Five minutes later, Donghyuck bursts into a fit of hysterical laughter which lasts for a good five minutes more.

“You summoned – oh my god, Mark-yah – you really did,” he wipes the tears from his eyes. “I would be more appalled at your borderline illegal magic if this wasn’t so hilarious.”

“Yeah, really fun, I need to get laid,” he deadpans.

“Not anymore, apparently,” cackles Donghyuck. Yuta grins slyly, and Mark knows he’s doomed. 

Donghyuck feels it’s necessary to call an emergency meeting so Xiaojun and Yukhei can also laugh at his expense, and it’s all a bit surreal to have his best friends and Yuta, a literal demon from hell who he might or might nor have feelings for, eating pizza and drinking beer on his couch. 

Yuta interjects him when he comes back into the room after having a shower, and isn’t shy at all to pull him close and sneak a kiss on his neck. 

“So you smell like me again,” he whispers, as if that’s supposed to help Mark not think inappropriate thoughts. Someone wolf-whistles (probably Yukhei). “You look worried.”

Mark smiles a little awkwardly. “Um, we didn’t really have time to talk before my friends barged in and parked themselves on the couch.”

“We can kick them out. Only after Hyuck explains me about the Instagram, though.”

He can’t help but laugh at that.

“It’s okay.” He pauses, then dares to look up at Yuta. “So, uh, I checked and… the bonding sigil is still there.”

“And?”

“I don’t know, I sort of assumed it would disappear after we…” 

“You can say all the filthy stuff you said last night, but you can’t say _after we had sex_?” muses Yuta.

“Bite me.”

“Gladly.”

Yeah, he walked right into that one. Mark sighs.

“So does that mean…?”

“That maybe my purpose is not fulfilled after all,” Yuta’s smile is soft now. “I should stay a little longer to figure it out. And I’m sure more sex would help test the theory – and also more no-duck-killing dates.”

Mark snorts. 

“You mean it?”

“Yeah.” He almost looks shy. “Look, I don’t know anything about human courting, but Sicheng recommended a few things, so I made a, um, restaurant reservation?” Mark just gapes at him and this time it’s Yuta’s turn to blush. He starts to fidget. “Was that not appropriate?”

“You asked Sicheng for advice?”

“Yeah?”

“On how to date a human?”

“… Yeah?”

Mark can’t help himself and pulls in Yuta for a kiss, and it lasts way too long considered his friends are still meters away from them, but he doesn’t care. He rests his forehead against Yuta’s.

“I’d love to go to dinner with you, Yuta.” 

He perks up immediately.

“Good,” he smirks. “I have plenty of ideas.” 

He slips a hand into Mark’s back pocket and squeezes his ass, and Mark half-laughs and half-moans, which makes Xiaojun gag somewhere outside of their little bubble, but Mark wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“Let me see your eyes.”

“I thought I’d keep them black not to make your friends uncomfortable.” 

“You don’t need to hide anymore, Yuta.”

His eyes immediately turn red, and serious, and Mark thinks that maybe the universe was trying to tell him something, and it just took him a while to really understand what it was. With the way Yuta is looking at him right now, somehow both fierce and soft, the answer seems really obvious. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> WHAT HAVE I DONEEEEE - 
> 
> ... ahem. If you've read to the end of this, hi, hello, would you like a glass of water?  
> This took so long to write and turned from the quick pwp I had in mind to a giant monstrosity of bad jokes and pure filth. I'm not even sorry. MarkYu have such an unlikely and equally thrilling dynamic, I just had to write something ;_; I'm too spent to write more (editing and formatting this really took ages lmao), but!
> 
> Feel free to ask questions, leave reviews, kudos and bookmarks :D You'd make me the happiest person in the world and I might even send u a personal Yuta if you're especially nice :* If you'd like to ask something but prefer anonimity, or if you just want to fangirl with me over kpop idols, you can find me on tumblr @mabushii--hikari 
> 
> MarkYu nation rise! Until next time ;)


End file.
